Keros
Episode 186 teaser | debut = Episode 186 | death = Episode 210 | final = }} Bathalang is one of the five deities of Encantadia. The God of Anger, Slaughter and Destruction, he settled in the island of Binyaan, far from Encantadia, in order to avoid hurting others with his power. Appearance Keros is bald, has black veins on his face, and has a blue fire on his head.Though the post-episode teaser of Episode 185 showed orange fire, Episode 186 showed blue fire only. Episode 186 is considered canon, while the the post-episode teaser is considered suppressed. Keros wears red robes. Personality Keros was shown to have a gentle nature, but has become frustrated because of his destructive power, which he perceives to be a curse. He had to "betray" his old friend Emre just for a chance to change his power into something else.Episode 186 Despite his "betrayal", he still cares for Emre and restrained Arde for killing him since the former is already lesser than the Diwatas. His betrayal is actually a pretense in order to defend his friend Emre against Ether and Arde. He proves to his friend that he is not really a bad Bathala after all, as he tries to do everything for Emre and Cassiopea in order to hide his pretense from Arde and Keros. History Imaw initially said that Keros and another bathala (Haliya) had chosen to leave,Episode 149 but he later says that Keros had been driven away by Emre, Arde and Ether.Episode 184 After his exile, he lived in a dead island called Binyaan. However Arde and Ether came to Keros' island to made a pact with them in exchange of becoming powerful, in which Keros hesitated at first, but eventually accepted. Keros has helped Ether and Arde in defeating Emre from Devas, which resulted Emre turning into an Encantado in the process. When Minea is forcefully summoned by Ether, Keros uses an ability to switch her allegiance to evil. Keros and Arde witness Emre trying to get De-jar in Balasir. When Arde is trying to invoke his power over the scorpions, Keros stops him to do so. Keros pointed out that Emre doesn't have any power anymore, and no longer a Bathala; neither is he blessed like the Diwatas; he would die if he takes the weapon thrown away by Haliya. When Emre uses De-jar to break the barrier, Keros appears. Emre uses the De-jar to subdue Keros, but he said that Arde would exterminate the Ivtres in Devas if Emre proceeds. Keros said they are now weak, and asked them if they wish to continue the fight. However, as Arde and Ether are momentarily left Devas, Keros, along with Galatea, secretly appears to Emre and Cassiopea and he tasks Galatea to give them a fruit which can cure Ether's poison. Cassiopea and Emre asks Keros why did he do this to them. Keros explains that he is not really a bad bathala and he is trying to hide his intention from Arde and Ether. Keros tells them to leave Devas before Ether and Arde would appear. Ether and Arde finally knew about Keros' intentions. After the fight against Emre and Cassiopea, Keros battles the Hadezars before Arde slashes him and Ether knocks him. Keros' flame is extinguished by Arde and Keros dies. Kahlil grieves over the death of his protector. Keros' powers are presumably went to Arde. Abilities Powers Keros has a destructive aura, which can kill lesser beings even without his intent. He also has the ability to change the allegiance of souls.Episode 203 Other skills Weaponry Keros carries his war hammer as his primary weapon, which is similar to Vish'ka's giant hammer. It can conjure lightning bolts. Trivia * According to Suzette Doctolero, Keros was named after the Visayan deity of destruction which is referenced to one of the gods worshiped in epic drama ''Amaya.''https://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/852640643578904576 * Keros corresponds to the Devas Circle of Unity (Soul), the blue bathala in the artwork of Noel Layon Flores. * Keros' name might be referenced to kerosene, a flammable fuel. * Keros is the first bathala to be killed. References